


Forever For You

by Niisa1912



Series: Safe Haven [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I'll update archive tags as i update, Love, Reunion, Romance, Slow Burn, This will span between 2012 to after vendetta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niisa1912/pseuds/Niisa1912
Summary: A reunion no one saw coming nor asked for. The return of the long dead past and a new upcoming evil. Does fate have a hand to play, or is the red string binding everyone together just another dark symptom of Umbrella’s undoing.-previously "The Roads That Bind Them." I really didn't like the title





	1. Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter to a multi-chapter fic. It's kinda short but i'm hoping to make later chapters longer. Its in the same universe as my other two works "Safe haven" and "underneath the mistletoe" but you dont need to read them to understand whats going on here as i will be fleshing out that universe moreso here. Please be patient and I will update as often as possible. Kudos and Critiques are much appreciated.

**St. Louis, Missouri. July 19th, 2012**

–

_Washington University, St. Louis..._

The sharp light reflected against Rebecca’s glasses while she scrolled through her email yet again; her light brown bangs, due for another trim, falling in front of her eyes every time she looked down at the paper in front of her on the keyboard. She double and triple checked it, making sure she had all that she needed and that she had met the requirements laid out before her. Her foot tapped to a silent beat while her fingers rapped against the desk, her mind deep into her work. Mumbling back her own words to herself, her other hand had found its way to her temple and she began rubbing it mindlessly. Mind switching between her outline to what she had on the PowerPoint, she felt herself going a little mad with the redundancy of it all.

_Well, it is just a speaking gig.._

“Better to be overly prepared than under prepared” she mumbled to herself, propping herself in her hand as she checked one last time. Satisfied with her thorough mental checklist she closed her laptop with a sigh and placed it in her bag along with her charger and USBs for the next day. Grabbing her outline for her speech and the notes that went with, she put it along with her laptop as well, keeping everything together. Check out wasn’t until the day after she’s supposed to give the speech so she settled for not worrying about packing until much later. She sat back in the soft armchair of her hotel room and rubbed her eyes furiously. She wasn’t tired. No, if anything she just felt mentally drained. From her flight, to the delay, getting her rental car and then overall making sure her speech was put together properly and thoughtfully, it was time to call it a night. She dropped her hands and looked to the front of the room near the TV and spotted a Keurig machine on top of a table, along with it was Keurig cups of different coffee flavors and some select tea bags. She bit her lip in thought and then checked her watch. It was 11:35 at night and she had to be at the university by 8am the latest…

_Well, why not._

She stood up and made her way to the little machine and grabbed a small cup that was provided by the hotel. She went to the bathroom to fill up the cup and came back to the machine and poured it into the hatch it had. She ripped open the tea package and dropped the black tea bag into the cup, placing it on the machine and turning it on. As the water audibly heated up before pouring, she walked toward the balcony and opened the glass door leading to it. It was a beautiful night for July. Not super warm, but not remotely cold either. A breeze would come through and it would make her somehow feel new, refreshed, like she could take on anything. It was a feeling she wish she always had, a good dose of motivation just given to her instead of needing to force herself to do things.

The machine dinged and pulled her from her thoughts momentarily. She ran back inside, grabbed the hot cup and brought it back outside. She leaned against the wall of the balcony and stared out into the city. It wasn’t the prettiest site, not like Chicago or New York, but it was still a nice view from her room. That was one thing she always tried to aim for when she needed to stay in a hotel room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled, that same relaxing breeze hitting her again. She leaned in further, relaxing into her environment more and more, getting completely lost into the feeling when she heard a small clink from her movement. She opened her eyes and looked down her pajama top; a familiar, dull silver staring back at her.

_Oh, right._

She looked back up toward the skyline and gave a resigned sigh, feeling an all too familiar void in her resurface. Why does she do this to herself? She hasn’t seen the man in over 14 years, she should have left this dumb thing behind in Racoon City with the rest of the evidence from the mansion and training facility. She grabbed her now cooled down tea and began to sip at it. What was she hoping to gain by keeping it? Bringing it to every job and mission she had? She checked her watch again, it was 12:01, then ran her fingers through her hair and groaned in utter frustration. It was getting late. She doesn’t think about him anymore; not like how she used to at least. In the beginning it was damn near every day since they parted ways. She always wondered, did he make it through the forest? Did he ever gain the deserved freedom he sought after? Or did he succumb to the evils that lurked in the dark well after they left the Arklay mountains? Where was he now? Was he even still alive? These were thoughts she had during her time in the mansion and when she was writing up the report of his ‘passing’. Even after Racoon City was no more, she still couldn’t help but think about him; the man that had disappeared from her life just as fast as he had appeared. Fortunately as she had gotten older, he came to her thoughts less frequently to almost non-existent. Her holding onto the dog tags was purely habit by this point, second nature. Perhaps it grounded her, reminded her of where she came from and what she’s overcome. It kept her anxiety at bay and allowed her to continue on with her, sometimes difficult, tasks calmly and collectively.

_Or maybe you’re just full of shit and keep coming up with excuses._

Frowning, she stared at her tea before drinking it more, the now cold liquid tasting bitter to her. Was she coming up with excuses? Maybe. She didn’t know why anymore, and not knowing annoyed her to no end. She drank the rest of the tea and crushed the paper cup in her hand, her fist balling in a sudden fit of anger.

“Dammit Coen!” She pressed her face into her hands and said exasperated through gritted teeth. “Leave me alone already! You’re probably not even alive anymore!” Her eyes went wide at her own words and she shut her own mouth. Saying it out loud, even just hypothetically, caused a huge pressure in her chest. Her throat tightened and she had to take a few deep breaths to alleviate the sudden pain. She grabbed the dog tags around her neck and squeezed them. How awful was she? How could she say such a thing? Yes, she’s upset and yes; thinking about him frustrates her. But there’s no reason for her to take it out on him, even if he’s not there with her. Swallowing hard she came to a much needed realization, one she needed years ago.

She stared at the dark, moonless sky one last time and nodded. “You’re alive. You’re alive and living your life.” A sad smile graced her features and lump in her throat formed. “It’s time i finally do the same thing.” Voice shaking, her eyes stung once she announced her resolve and she willed away the watery sensation, looking down and blinking rapidly. “Yea.” With that, she goes back into her room and slides the balcony door closed and draws the curtains. Peeling off her slipper socks and crawling into bed, she takes off the dog tags and lays them next to her glasses. She gave them one long look, her mind going over it all again.

Tomorrow will be the last time she holds onto the past like this.


	2. Is that coffee or a sundae?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of deep revelations and tea, it's back to reality. At least she can look forward to her favorite pick-me up.

**July** , **20th, St. Louis, Missouri**

\--  
  
The harsh sun rays beating down on her was already enough to make her want to retreat back into the sweet coolness of her hotel room. Sweat had already begun to bead down her back and on her chest, creating damp spots that could surely be spotted by anyone if it isn't taken care of that instant. Great, just what she needed to start the day; she really chose a bad time to wear a white cardigan. The burning, angry orb in the sky caused her to squint as she tried finding where she had parked at, it was so bright outside it was damn near blinding. Mother Nature had certainly shown no mercy this morning and Rebecca cursed it; why today of all days? After going around and back and forth, pressing the lock button non-stop and listening for the tell-tale beep for what felt like a half hour, she finally found her rental and unlocked the door, making a dash for it. The door flew open and she all but tossed her laptop bag and her purse into the passenger seat before climbing in herself and immediately cranking the A/C to blast once the car was on; she relished in the feeling of the cool air hitting her now damp skin, which created an even cooler feeling that felt incredibly relieving. Sweat had made her hand that held her key tightly all gross and moist; she grimaced and wiped both hands onto her dark grey slacks in hopes of drying them enough to handle the wheel.   
  
Finally she was well on her way to the campus and with what looked like time to spare. With the GPS guiding her to the fastest route, she decided to make a small pit stop at a Starbucks; there was no way she could start the day without her morning caffeine hit. Normally she would try to resist it when she was crunched for time; but with how this morning was going she would certainly make an exception. Tongue poking through her teeth as she searched left and right for the nearest one, she spotted it and quickly but carefully guided her car in that direction; much to what she perceives as dismay from the woman on the GPS. The line was quite long, coming as no surprise to her considering the time; but she was determined. She waited in the back of the line, deciding to enjoy the now almost too cool air in her car while she can. The radio was playing some generic, light 80s music, which she settled for. Not that she was very picky in the first place; at this point her mind was set on just getting through the day. The time states she had about 30 minutes to get to the campus and the line was moving at a snail's pace.   
  
"We can make it." She said to herself in the rear view mirror and attempted a smirk. Unfortunately, the stress on her face completely foiled her attempt at looking remotely confident; the kids would love her. A closer look and she could see how little sleep she had gotten, her bags dark and deep, eyes bloodshot and her skin paler than usual. She crinkled her freckled nose in disappointment and looked away.  
  
Sighing in defeat she looked forward and inched ahead slowly when there was space. She leaned back in her seat and began to fidget mindlessly, her itching anxiety, which had begun the moment she woke up, was starting to get the best of her again. Swallowing hard, she took a few deep breaths and soon found herself carelessly fiddling with the silver chain around her neck; fingers dancing across the bead like chain and pulling it lightly back and forth, creating enough friction on her neck with it where it began to heat up her skin underneath, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought, paying no mind to her actions as it wandered further and further away from her. Her hand soon went low enough on the chain to touch the little engraved plates, the same ones that she had gotten so used to grazing her fingertips over; it was then she realized what she was doing. Immediately she brought her hands to the steering wheel and forced herself to focus; treating herself like as if she were a child playing with something she had no business playing with.  
  
 _'We were done with that Rebecca'_ she chastised herself. _'You said after today we were done..'_ another voice that didn't sound like her own had retorted; she paused and thought back to the night before and how she caused herself nothing but grief over the damn things. It took her a moment to ponder it before mumbling and allowing herself to go back to doing what seemed to be some form of coping mechanism.   
  
Could it really be that? Is it just coping? Well, she did always have a fidgeting issue growing up; her mother would always scold her for biting her nails when she was studying, or playing with her hair when speaking to authoritative figures. _'_

_'You have such pretty hands, you'll ruin them if you keep that up'_

Remembering her mothers exact words made her flinch; So in a way, she guessed it was a coping mechanism.  
  
 _'Cool, but now you're a little obsessive with a chain that belongs to someone that might as well be a fucking ghost.'_  
  
Ouch. With that last unpleasant thought she dropped the chain, allowing the plates to smack against her clothed chest, and brought her hands back to the steering wheel, squeezing tightly until her knuckles turned white. Much to her relief, the line was finally moving at a faster pace and she couldn't have asked for better timing. Sometimes, with as brilliant as her mind can be; it was also the most terrifying place to get lost in. Once she finally got her treat from the barista at the window that she sought, she left the drive thru and sped out of the parking lot making her way to the University in a timely manner. 

\--

Small, quick steps echoed in the near empty hall that still smelled like lemon pledge from what must have been the janitor mopping earlier. The scent hitting her as she had gone through the double doors at the front of school and it had persisted in following her as she made her way through the building. Eyes darting back and forth feverishly, she searched for the door number she was given from the front office. The light blues of the halls made her a little dizzy with how they blended in with the just as blue lockers. Once upon finding the lecture hall, she gave a light but sound knock before opening the door. She was greeted by a balding, heavy set man with a weary smile. She returned the smile and halfheartedly presented her laptop bag that hung from her shoulder.   
  
"I'm here." She said with a tune. The man nodded and walked toward her to shake her hand.  
  
"Ah, Professor Chambers, thank you so much for taking the time to come out here and speak with us. Its good to meet you finally." The man attempted to sound cheery but his tired eyes failed him, he looked nearly as bad as she felt. She feigned the same sentiment and beamed as brightly as she could muster. "Its great to be here, I'm eager to speak with the students."   
  
For now, the hall was empty; which allowed Rebecca to set herself up at the front of the room, connecting the laptop to the projector and ensuring the clicker was receiving well and there wouldn't be any delays. The room was fairly large, allowing ample seats and space for the students but also causing some concern that it wouldn't be filled completely. Not that it really mattered to her, the money was good enough just for her to show up. Once she decided that she was all set, she stood by the podium and sipped at her coffee, which brought a small smile to her face. The whip cream and bits of sprinkle giving her that good bit of dopamine she needed. She looked at the tired professor and shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. "So now we wait."

\--

Soon enough, students piled in and found their seats, some coming in the last few minutes before she was supposed to begin. She eyed the professor carefully as he strode in front of the now seated class and greeted everyone. He reminded everyone that this would be counted toward their participation in the class and he expected them all to be fully engaged. Rebecca nodded along following his tone as she waited for her cue.  
  
"Now, without further ado, I give the floor to Professor Chambers." Rebecca gave her winning smile and stepped forward to give her own greeting as well before beginning her presentation. Starting with a hook-in opening that may or may not have actually worked; she went into auto-pilot, her mouth moving before her mind could fully understand what she herself was saying. It was all a special science in itself, something she had perfected over the years since she began taking speaking roles. Sure, the subject itself would sometimes change, but it was always something she was very knowledgeable in especially with her background. Pacing the room, maintaining eye contact with each student at a time, taking only seconds to peak at her outline on the desk and hardly if ever looking at her own PowerPoint; there was a reason why she was always called to these things. Once she had completed her lecture, she paused and looked around the room, taking in all the tired but interested faces.   
  
"Any questions?" She asked cheerfully, shooting a bright smile. A few hands shot up simultaneously and chuckled; she figured as much. After answering each and every question, sometimes repeating herself multiple times or rehashing something, the presentation was over. "If nothing else, then I thank you for your time and I wish you guys luck on the rest of your semester."  
  
Rebecca steps to the side and the professor speaks with the class briefly, giving his final words before dismissing them. The students were then filing out in a quick flurry, some in a hurry to get to their next class or to go home. Tossing her now empty coffee cup, she began to gather her things and said goodbye to the students that passed the podium to thank her for the lesson. Laptop bag in tow with everything inside, she threw her purse over her shoulder and walked up to the professor standing by the door. "Thank you for having me here, it was a pleasure."   
  
He extended his own hand and gave her a much brighter grin than he had early that morning, the coffee probably finally kicking in. "Thank you again Professor, really; you had the class' undivided attention and I'm sure your lecture will stick with them for the remainder of the semester" he gave a hearty chuckle. "That is as long as the alcohol doesn't make 'em forget it all." She forced a laugh and nodded along, quickly excusing herself.   
  
Making her way down the halls, she attempted to dodge the suddenly heavy traffic but with little success. She pursed her lips together and looked around, everyone seemed to be far taller than her and it made moving much more difficult when she couldn't even see. She groaned and settled for standing by a water fountain in an indentation of the wall until the halls somewhat cleared. With every visit she made to a school, the less she missed when she was a student herself. Granted, she hasn't been a student since she was 18; it still help stomp out whatever nostalgia she could have held. Once the hall seemed navigable, she made her way out of the school and head for her rental. Once in, she took a deep breath and checks the time; it was only 11:20. She tapped at the steering wheel and thought about her options. Her job was done and her flight wasn't until the next day. Biting her lip, she shrugged and whipped out her phone.  
  
"Let's see what St. Louis has to offer."


	3. An Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your past is your past. Even if you forget, it remembers you."  
> -Sarah Dessen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my best friend for always reading my stuff first and telling me what to fix, she helps my writing not look as gross. And thank you to those who actually seem to enjoy this story, i hope you continue to like it as i update.
> 
> kudos/critiques appreciated

**June, 1997**

\--

_"2nd Lieutenant. On all 23 counts of murder, which violates the laws placed by the Geneva Convention and the UCMJ, I hereby sentence you to execution by lethal injection." Feigned gasps can be heard all around the court room and a few jeers from a select few. The jury, which were all officers of higher rank, all stared with solemn, reserved faces. The old judge smacked his mallet a couple times calling for order, indicating he wasn't done. "You're separation from the United States Marine Corps begins now and i strip you of your rank entirely from now until the date of your execution. You will be transferred to the Regathon base and remain there for the entirety of your sentencing." The room grew smaller as he was pulled away, eyes never tearing away from the sight that would haunt him for the rest of his existence._

_The day his life ended._

\--

**St. Louis, Missouri. July 20th, 2012**

"Hey, Michael!" a distant voice echoing in the factory pulled him from his thoughts. He stood up from where he crouched, careful not to hit a metal beam and crossed his arms expectantly.

"Yea, what is it?" He asked half-annoyed when his 'friend' jogged toward him. The word 'friend' was really pushing their relationship; really he was just one of the guys at that factory that he hated least. The stubby little man was a few feet away from him, his beer belly peaking from underneath his size too small shirt. His bald head was red and wet from the heat, clearly jogging was making it that much more worst for him. He almost resembled a pig running around a pen.

Said 'friend' tossed him a bottle of water and he accepted it wholeheartedly, he opened it and drank it all in one motion, allowing some water to dribble down his cheeks and chin. It was incredibly hot that day, which wasn't surprising for summer in Missouri; but being in the factory made the heat that much more worst. He had his work shirt off and wrapped around his waist, allowing his skin to breathe with his white tank top on underneath. Sure, it was a hazard what with all the pieces of metal and other debris flying around, but it was fucking _scorching_. The ice cold liquid felt incredibly satisfying against his burning face and dry mouth. "Ah, thanks I really needed that." He licked his lips and crushed the bottle between his hands before tossing it into the nearest trash can that was meant for recycled metal. Not that he actually cared, nobody there really actually cared about any of the 'rules' laid before them. He checked his watch and hummed with satisfaction when he noticed it was close to lunch time. He looked at his 'friend' that still stood there smiling dumbly and sighed. "So Stan, where are we eating today?"

Before they could get into the nitty and gritty about the details for their lunch, a manager walked by and gave them a dirty look. "Hey! you're still on the clock! Get back to work you fucking idiots!" His dirty, tired and wrinkled face looked that much more horrid when he scowled at them and they had to stifle a chuckle as he stalked off to go harass other employees taking a breather from all the hard labor.

Back to the subject at hand, Stan looked at him and brought out his phone. "So Mike, there's this place that actually just opened up I was thinking we could hit up. Its just a few blocks out and-" As Stan continued to drone on, falling into a tangent as he does usually 'Michael' unintentionally tuned him out.

_Officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead._ A very small, almost unrecognizable feminine voice echoed in the back of his head; a far distant memory from his past.

Yea, that's right. Billy Coen died 14 years ago. He died somewhere deep in the forest of the Arklay Mountains when the jeep transferring him was attacked by unknown beasts. He survived the altercation, but died somewhere else in the deep, dark forest where other deaths had occurred inexplicably; and then outside the forest from then on, Michael Harris was born. Now he's just a blue collar worker, another cog in the system.

"Mike? Hey Mike!" Billy shook out his thoughts and watched Stan wave a hand in front of him. "Earth to Michael, what the fuck are you smoking, bro?" Billy rolled his eyes and snatched Stan's phone, looking over the place that he was just talking about.

"I dunno man, I don't think i'm too keen on getting food poisoning just yet. Maybe if I had sick days it would be different." He smirked and passed the phone back, "Let's just grab McDonalds and call it a day."

Stan huffed and pocketed his phone. "You won't get food poisoning! You'd probably get sick faster if we keep eating that fast food shit. Don't you read anything about that place? They put all kinds of unnatural shit in there to make you addicted and fat and-"

Billy, who was wiping his sweat and oil covered hands on his work pants cut him off before he could go on. "You weren't saying that when you ordered 50 chicken nuggets last week." Stan stopped mid-rant and glared at Billy, who was laughing at his expense.

"And i got sick, which proves my point." "I'm pretty sure you did get sick, but it wasn't any chemical they put in there; you got sick because you're the idiot who ordered 50 nuggets and _ate all 50 nuggets in a single sitting._ " He emphasized on the last bit and threw a dirty rag at him which Stan barely caught. "Now wipe your face before you get more riled up, you look like shit when you sweat."

Stan grumbled and wiped the sweat off his forehead and cheeks. They both began to move away from Billy's station and toward the front of the factory. "You know Mike, it sounds crazy but ya gotta believe some of the crazy shit that happens. What if Mcdonalds is putting shit in the food to put shit in our systems? Like all that crazy shit that happened with that old medical company? Ya know what was it called..." Billy was mostly ignoring him as he walked; he would wave at some of the other guys there that were closer to his age that continued to work instead of leaving for lunch. "Oh, Umbrella! That's what they were called!"

Billy stopped suddenly, the familiarization with the name striking a nerve deep in him "What?" he turned toward Stan with a scowl.

Stan quickly put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry sorry I know that's an awful example but...what if-"

"No, dumbass. Mcdonalds is not infecting people the same way that Umbrella did all that shit. Entirely different situations and obviously very different outcomes." He seethed, his fists balling without him realizing. "Before you say such stupid _shit_ again, make sure you know what you're talking about."

At this point, anyone in the nearest vicinity was watching the conversation unfold, anticipating a fight. All of their faces eager for some form of entertainment made Stan feel fairly uneasy; Billy, upon realizing this, dropped his hands and cleared his throat. "Sorry." The sound of disappointment traveled about as all the factory workers watching went back to work, fucking vultures.

Stan, happy for the change in pace finally merely nodded and attempted a smile. "I-It's okay. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said that...I didn't think you'd get so upset." They continued to walk through the factory, Billy's eyes traveling back and forth as he observed everyone in the building.

He didn't know what came over him, but to mention Umbrella and all their evil deeds in such an ignorant way really made his blood boil. Not that Stan actually meant any real harm, he's just a bumbling idiot that wasn't willing to be accountable for his own actions that did nothing but harm himself in the end; just like the 50 nuggets.

They made their way to the locker room where they gathered any thing needed, keys, wallet, or in Stan's case, another energy drink.The locker room, which honestly looked like an old run down storage room that they just threw old lockers in, left much to be desired. There were permanent stains on the old disgusting tiles, paint on the walls chipping severely and exposing the dry wall underneath. There was a grotesque smell in the air that they all had unfortunately grown accustomed to, it smelled like a mix of old garbage and a dead animal; he was convinced that there was in fact some poor creature dead inside the walls, like a raccoon or a lot of squirrels or _something_. He didn't even want to think about the bathroom, he never set foot into it and couldn't believe anyone would willingly use it.

Billy sat at the incredibly creaky, unstable bench and looked at his watch, they were far ahead schedule and didn't have break for another few minutes. That was fine though, the more time killed the better. Especially now, he hadn't been able to get much sleep as of late and he couldn't figure out why. Even now his eyes felt incredibly heavy, the dark bags underneath so prominent he could _feel_ them and he was sure he looked even older than he actually was.

_You're also not exactly young anymore, Coen._

Billy's lips went into a tight line and he scratched at the scruff that was slowly becoming a full on beard. Deciding to not dwell, he started to put his work shirt back on properly before starting to head out when he saw Stan peeking over at someone on the other side of the locker room. He scowled and tapped his foot impatiently. "What are you doing, now?" Stan waved and made shushing sounds, never taking his eyes from where he was looking. Rolling his eyes, Billy stepped to where he was and decided to sneak a peak as well; what was so damn interesting?

A younger guy that looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s, was standing around a locker that he knew wasn't his. After a moment or two of looking around nervously, he pulled a lock out of his pocket and locked the locker that very much belonged to someone else who had temporarily stepped out. Once it was locked, he quickly walked out of the locker room and stifled a laugh at the mere thought of what he's done. Shortly after, an older man who was now barefoot walked into the room and stood in front of said locker, his mouth agape in angered shock. He tried to put a random combination and yanked at the foreign lock, with no success. His fists balled and he started looking around frantically, screaming in polish at the guys nearest to him. Billy groaned and turned around to leave; he didn't have time for this juvenile shit. Stan saw his movement and quickly started to follow, not wanting to be left behind.

They were back in the factory and going to the giant garage like entrance where they had parked. Most everyone by now had left or were in the process of leaving except for the select few managers that still roamed the run down building. Stan was going on about that new restaurant again and he finally caved. " _Fine_ , we'll go. But if I get sick, _you're_ paying my medical bill." He fake-threatened.

Stan chuckled but agreed. "Yes fine, that's a deal then."

They settled for walking to the place that Stan spoke of since it was just a few blocks away. Might as well save gas, and Billy was _certainly_  in the position to be wanting to save gas. They passed by a few more industrial type buildings, and he observed as Stan started rambling again about something. The air felt nice when the clouds temporarily protected them from the sun's wrath; he closed his and took a deep breath. If only it wasn't so fucking _hot_ , he would enjoy it more. Almost as quickly as it came, the clouds disappeared along with any cool breeze that came with it. With the sun bearing down on the duo, they started to sweat profusely again and felt their already gross uniforms stick to them. Stan of course had to be dramatic about It, pulling at it in different ways and whining. Billy's eyes opened once the momentarily calming atmosphere quickly diminished and he groaned. Between Stan's whining and the burning on his face Billy swore he was going to lose it one way or another. The restaurant was just a few feet away when Billy stopped and turned to go off on the chubby little man; hands raising in anger, he halted all actions when someone in the near distance caught his attention. A small, slender woman in a white cardigan leaving a coffee shop in a rush. He dropped his hands and kept staring, why did she seem so...familiar? Something about her walk and what he could see of her face made his stomach turn, a sudden feeling of immense anxiety and something else bubbling up in him. The back of his neck dripped from cold sweat and he was sure it wasn't from the heat.

Then they locked eyes for one moment, one small, earth shattering moment. A moment he never knew had he waited, no, _l_ _onged_  for so desperately. It was as if everything in the universe had aligned itself to carve the path he was on, throwing every obstacle in the way to direct him right here _right now_. There was no way this was happening. No, he's _finally_ lost it entirely; he's just seeing shit and the reality is that he's staring down some poor woman who was just trying to get her afternoon coffee and now she's staring back thinking he was some creep, or _worst_. In the midst of his racing mind and constant staring, the very moment he kept thinking about was walking right in his direction; the distant figure getting closer and closer, the familiarization turned into absolute _recognition_.

Billy felt like he was punched square in the chest.

_'I guess it's time to say goodbye.'_

Those words would cycle through his head from time to time, but he always ignored it, always packed it in the back of his mind along with the rest of the life he had before that moment. It was far too painful to remember what his old life was. Now here he was, facing part of that life head on; the last bit that existed before 'Billy Coen' died.

Stan had been trying to get his attention yet again, talking loudly and waving his hand. But Billy was far too distracted to notice as the nicely dressed woman approached them; her face seemed to reflect _exactly_ how he felt, her hands up in disbelief. She was a few feet away now, they watched each other carefully in silence. Any previous doubts were now completely gone as the reality of the situation finally settled in.

"You.." her voice was so soft he almost thought she hasn't said anything at all. "You're...here...like, here." She repeated herself, unable to formulate her thoughts. What would you say in this situation? "Alive." A small, hesitant nod. "You're alive and well."

"No," Billy shook his head and fought a smile. "I'm just a zombie now, _remember_?" Repeating the last words he had said to her that bright and early morning all those years seemed to break whatever barrier she seemed to be holding up. She looked up at him with wide, glossy, blue eyes. They stood before each other exactly the same way they had the last time they saw each other, and a certain air seemed to engulf them both; making the world around them stop in place.

_"Billy..."_

_"Rebecca..."_


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere."  
> \- Tim McGraw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love recently and i'm very happy you guys enjoy it so far. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well~

There was no way this was happening right now. No, she was dreaming. Or having a nightmare? She didn't know yet but either way; this was not reality and she had to find a way back to the real world, where everything was exactly as it was and actually made sense. At first glance she figured she was just seeing things; her mind deciding to play some tricks on her, but then he stared at her and she stared back and everything just _froze_ . Before she knew it she was walking toward him robotically, her feet moving on their own accord as if moving on pure instinct. Then she got closer and closer, expecting him to be some strange guy that would be alarmed by her odd behavior, but it wasn't and a very small part of her had wished it was. She wasn't dreaming and she was _certainly_ still in her own reality.  
  
Standing before him now, her nerves were on fire and the chain around her neck felt colder than ever before against her increasingly hot skin. Now there he stood, a few feet in front of her, _staring_ and just as disbelieving as she, every feeling she had the past night and any other night she thought about him came rushing back, filling her with far too many emotions at once. Anger, sadness, happiness, joy, resentment; it was all there in her head and chest and it could be felt all throughout the air, circling around and practically suffocating them.  
  
" _Billy_ .." She had choked out.  
  
" _Rebecca_ .." he all but whispered.  
  
They stood there for what felt like an eternity, unsure of what to do or say. The silence dragging and beginning to fill everything with unease.  
  
_'He's alive and he's here in front of me'_ She kept thinking again and again, unable to wrap her head around this sudden turn of events.  
  
Suddenly, a forced cough cut through the overbearing silence and they both turn their heads to the intruding sound. Stan had been standing there the whole time, visibly uncomfortable and utterly confused by the entire exchange he just witnessed. Feeling incredibly out of place suddenly, she forced a smile and put a hand out to excuse herself, but then Billy stepped in clearing his throat. " _Stan_ ," he tossed him a small clip of cash. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
'Stan' barely caught the clip and fumbled it with it in a rather pathetic manner. "Uh, okay I guess." He stepped closer to Billy and said in a low voice. " _Billy?_ Where that come from?" His face twisted in amusement which was immediately gone when Billy shot him a glare. "Right well I'll see ya later Mike! Don't be late!" He called out as he sped walk away from the intimidating man and nodding at Rebecca with a grin. She was watching him a little longer to make sure he was out of earshot from them when she felt a large presence behind her. Turning around hesitantly, her eyes met with Billy's again and she nearly crumbled under his hard gaze.  
  
"You're here." He said quickly.  
  
"As are you." She retorted, a sudden anger rising and her eyes were wide with a crushing realization. "Why are you here, Billy?" Her voice was now low, a mix of concern and fury. "Shouldn't you be in an entirely different country right now?? Somewhere far away?" She couldn't _believe_ him! He's quite literally a dead man walking and here he is in the middle of St. Louis just _walking_ around.  
  
Billy didn't meet her eyes, instead he seemed to looked around nervously, as though making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. He grabbed her arm right then and started pulling her to a random direction. "Let's talk elsewhere, yea?"  
  
Rebecca huffed angrily and pulled out of his strong grasp. "I can handle walking on my own, thanks." She crossed her arms and scowled at him as she walked to be at an even speed with him. She noticed he glanced down at her for a moment and the corner of his lip twitched into a small smile. Ignoring the small feathery feeling in her chest, she faced forward and started to pick up the pace. "Come on. We're going in my car and I'll take you somewhere to eat," stopping then shooting him a look. "And _talking_ ." Then continuing to lead the way.  
  
"Rebecca." She heard him call out to her, stopping a few feet behind and she halted her movements, passing a glance at him.  
  
He paused, a frown appearing quickly then disappearing."I'm glad you're well."  
  
Her expression softened at that. "I can say the same. Lets go." She waved her hand, gesturing him to follow.  
  
\--  
It was still so surreal. Here she was, sitting in front of what _looked_ like Billy Coen. He walked like Billy, talked like Billy..  
  
"Hey sweetheart, can I get a few creams for my coffee?" He winked at the young waitress passing by and she stopped, nodded a response and then giggled softly as she kept going. "Thanks sugar." He called after her.  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and focused on the menu in front of her. He was certainly rude like Billy too. She cleared her throat, bringing his attention back. "So..." She began slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. Where would she even begin?  
  
"Why are you here in St. Louis." They asked simultaneously, catching each other off guard. Both looked away, starting to feel awkward now. The situation was far too normal, the last they saw each other they had just barely survived a horrendous ordeal; the first of many. Now over a decade later they were sitting down at a nearby Ihop, ordering food as if they were old friends. _Acquaintances_ even.  
  
"I have more reason to be here." Rebecca said sternly. "Why are you here, _'Mike'_ ?" Repeating the name that his friend had called him before leaving. "Last I checked, you were gonna high tail out of here without looking back." She really didn't want to sound mad, she really wasn't. But she needed to understand _why_ .  
  
Billy was silent, his eyes fixed on a specific corner of the table in front of him. His coffee came and he smiled at the waitress as she ran off to tend to other customers. Sighing, he sat up straight in his seat now, doing a one over of their surroundings before finally looking at her. She felt a shiver down her spine and she sat far back into her seat. The restaurant wasn't really busy at that time, and she chose a seat far enough from any staff so they could have as much privacy as possible.  
  
"I _did_ run, Rebecca." He said finally. "When we separated I went as South as i could." As he spoke, he had her full attention; she was finally going to get all her questions answered. Or at least she hoped she would. "It didn't last long." His laugh was dry. "I lasted maybe a month in Mexico. But I'll be honest. It was one of the worst times of my life." He shook his head and ran fingers through his hair that somehow didn't seem to change much over the years, except for the streaks of grey in it now. "I was living on the streets, I had no money, no papers, no way to get around, I couldn't even find a job." He mindlessly scratched at the growing stubble on his chin; Rebecca hadn't really noticed just how much he had aged. The crow's feet at his eyes being a huge indicator, the heavy bags under his eyes, all of it was there and yet..  
  
"So i ended up back in the states." He continued. "I took odd jobs here and there, stayed at motel to motel..." He drank some of his coffee in between sentences. "Um. I got myself a new identity...and now I'm here. It's not glamorous by any means but.." He shrugged. "I'm surviving."  
  
Their food had finally arrived as he finished, graciously taking his plate of flapjacks from the waitress. Rebecca sent her thanks and stirred at her coffee still. "Wait, new identity?" She repeated after the waitress was gone.  
  
"Yea," he said as he shoved a forkful of food in his mouth. "I'm now Michael Harris." His voice quick but completely monotone.  
  
Rebecca thought about it deeply, taking in everything he's told her. "And you got like a real, full time job?" Billy didn't answer, and that was enough for Rebecca to figure it out. For the 2nd time that day, her eyes were wide in utter disbelief and complete disappointment. "Billy.." She whispered harshly. "Did you steal someone's identity?" He winced at her words, giving himself away to the accusation. She shook her head, not liking a single thing she's heard so far. _"I can't believe you."_  
  
Billy looked to her with such exasperation it struck her hard. "Rebecca, I _know_ . But this whole running away thing hasn't exactly been the most _legal_ either." She can tell he was starting to feel distressed and she started to feel guilt itch at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Billy." She said after a brief moment of uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry I know it's...its not easy by any means and..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Billy cut in. "Really, I get it. You're still goody goody Rebecca Chambers." He attempted a smile but she can tell it wasn't as genuine as he intended. "So.." he started again quickly, seeming to want a change in subject. "What about you? Did you ever meet with your team?"  
  
Rebecca stilled her movements, her hand holding her cup of coffee halfway to her lips. A sudden queasiness formed in the pit of her stomach and she swallowed hard, bringing her cup back down on the table with a soft _thud_ . "I...uh..."  
  
_He really doesn't know anything._ She gave a bitter smile; the reality set in an almost painful way  
  
"I did...well.” Trailing off, she gave him a nervous smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. “It's kind of a long story…”

 “I've got all day.” He responded, leaning forward to further show he was interested. “Don't worry about me.”

 Tapping her nails on the table deep in thought, she finally sighed. “I met one of my teammates." She said softly. "I got to the mansion and ran into him but the others..." She was beginning to find it hard to talk, a large lump grew in her throat as the words struggled to get out. Leaning forward and pressing her palms against her eyes, she took a deep breath, willing away the overbearing heaviness in her chest; the taste of coffee slowly made its way up and she had to fight the sudden nausea. There was just far too much to unpack from 10 years.  
  
"Rebecca?" Her head shot up, causing her to make eye contact with the ex-felon. "Is everything Ok?" His expression had gone from exasperated to concerned. "Do you need water?" Before she could answer, he flagged down the waitress quickly and asked her for a glass as Rebecca blinked away the tears and kept her breathing regular. When she looked again, the glass of water was in front of her and the concern Billy held never left; she grabbed the glass and began to take small sips. A trickle of shame gnawed at her, she didn't want to worry him. "Hey, if it's too much you don't gotta-"  
  
"Its fine." She insisted, "it may be healthier if I just say it. Besides..." She rubbed her still stinging eyes quickly as she spoke. "It's only right you know what happened after..."  
  
_But why? What's it to him?_  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she settled for ignoring her doubtful thoughts and decided to continue, her voice taking on a much more serious tone than before. "When I got there, I ran into my teammate Richard." She shook her head, her voice wavering just slightly. "The nightmare never ended. It had only just begun." Her hands clasped over her glass and she stared into the rippling liquid, formulating her thoughts together. "I could find no one else from Bravo team. But i did find members of Alpha team, nearly 24 hours after we were first sent out there." When she glanced up at Billy she could see that he was completely enraptured into her terrible tale. She brought her hand to her face, resting on her elbow, her eyes then went to the window as she spoke again. "My entire team was demolished." The pit in her stomach slowly began to open up again the more she recounted the events. "Most of Alpha team too. Those things...zombies and other unspeakable _creatures_...they picked us apart one by one. If it wasn't them, it was our own."  
  
Billy's voice suddenly cut through the thick, tense air like a knife. "Wait, what do you mean 'you're own'? You mean umbrella or..?" He broke off, wanting her to finish.  
  
Another moment of silence filled between them, Billy watching her with anxious eyes as she bit down on her nails. It was another minute until she shot him a look with an inexplicable expression. A mix of sadness and anger. "It was a trap, Billy." Her voice was so soft, and so broken it barely came out. "We, Bravo and Alpha team, were sent out there to die. To be used to test out those awful B.O.W.S." dropping her hand she ran her fingers through her hair, unable to keep still as she spoke. "Our captain worked with Umbrella and he knew we wouldn't make it. Or rather, _thought_ we wouldn't make it." Leaning back in her seat she crossed her arms, a steely look erasing any anxiety she may have held. "Two teams, thirteen people went in. One traitor." She squared her shoulders." Five of us just barely made it out alive."  
  
She watched Billy as he took a moment to register all that she was saying, sure that this all must be jarring enough for any normal person to hear. Though, Billy wasn't a normal guy. He experienced the beginning first hand with her and hopefully is grateful that he didn't tag along with her like she initially wanted.

"And then raccoon city happened?" Billy finally asked as he tried to put the pieces together. Rebecca nodded and he sighed. "Well, at least you survived it." He attempted a chuckle but it didn't quite do the job. "And your teammates?"  
  
"One died. Brad, the alpha team pilot. He was killed by a special type of B.O.W. meant to kill S.T.A.R.S members. But the rest of us made it out. From there we were hunted down by members of umbrella, we had to lay low for awhile until we could prove that they were behind it all." Rebecca's tone changed, talking as though she were reading off a grocery list rather than listing the atrocities she's faced. "And now we're here. I keep distance from the combat, and the combat usually stays away from me." She shrugged. "I'm much better behind the scenes, anyway." She checked her watch and saw it was a quarter to 1 and she felt herself freak out, the melancholy atmosphere quickly dissipating. "Oh No, I'm sorry you must be late for work!"  
  
Billy brought a hand up and waved it off. "It's fine they won't miss me. I'll just tell them I got sick or something." He smiled at her and it was a sweet, genuine smile. It was enough to allow her to calm down and take it easy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make everything so depressing suddenly.." She said bashfully. "I wish it was as simple as just surviving the one night and moving on with my life but..." Her hands made their way to the table again, beginning to fidgeting. "That night changed my whole life, and it's been on that same path since."  
  
She was staring down her own hands when she saw Billy reach for her wrist, holding it firmly. Stunned, she looked up to find him staring at her with an unreadable expression. "It changed mine too, Rebecca." He said softly, she doesn't think she's ever heard him speak so gently. "You saved my life. You allowed me to walk a free man.” he paused, a deep unreadable expression surfaced. “You _believed_ in me when _no one else_ did" There was yet another tightness in her chest, but it wasn't the same kind from before. No, this one was different, as though his words were making her feel...lighter somehow. "It isn't the most glamorous life but it's still a life that I'm grateful to have."  
  
Just as soon as he had grasped her, he had let her go; but the feeling stayed with her even well after they had paid their bill and sat in her car for the drive back to the factory. Just as they saw the building come into view, Billy quickly spoke up. “Hey, uh, Rebecca?”

 “Hmm?” She stopped at a stop sign and saw him in the corner of her eye. “What is it?” There was no one behind her or in the intersecting street, so she waited right there for him to speak.

“The temperature seems to have dropped. Why don't we...take a walk or something?”

_A walk? But Why?_

“Sure.”

\--

He was right. The breeze that blew gently in Rebecca’s face was a welcoming change compared to the brutal heatwave from earlier. Closing her eyes, she breathed it in and let it flow through her, much like the night before; it was a calming, refreshed feeling that seemed to temporarily erase all her woes. Billy walked right beside her, looking like he too was enjoying the light breeze. She watched him carefully from the corner of her eye and took in how he breathed  in deeply and straightened his back as he exhaled. A small curve of what could be a smile gracing his strong features. This was probably the most relaxed she has seen him, and it filled her whole being with that same feathery feeling she had felt earlier.

 Billy had pointed her in the direction of a lake front of some sort that wasn't too far from his job. There was a nice walkway around the lake, allowing them to have a nice peaceful trek around it. They had spoken about small things: interests, music taste, favorite food. As though they were meeting each other for the very first time.

 “So, _Officer Chambers_.” He teased. “What are you up to nowadays?” His hands were shoved into his pockets as they made their fifth lap around the lake. “Befriend any more felons?”

 “Haha, you're so funny.” Sarcasm dripped in her words. “Actually, I'm past the whole law enforcement thing. Gave up on that a little after Raccoon City.” She shrugged, a satisfied smile tugging at her lips. “Its Professor Chambers now.”

 Heavy footsteps fell behind her and she stopped to turn. Billy seemed to analyze her and gave a low, impressed whistle. “Wow. Professor. Look at you, hot shot.” He chuckled and continued walking.

 It was small, but his words seemed to work wonders on her self-esteem. Before he had belittled her when she was a cop, as though she couldn't handle such a task. Perhaps, to an extent he was right. She _did_ disobey her first set of _real_ orders when she was first on the field. Silently, she watched Billy from the corner of her eyes; she disobeyed her superiors for _him_ , and she couldn't find it in herself to regret it. Not at all.

 “Find something amusing, _Professor?_ ” His abrupt words pulled her from her thoughts, forcing herself to stare at the water, her face flushed with embarrassment and she tried to ignore her rapid heartbeat. She hadn't even realized that she was making herself that obvious. Of course Billy of all people would notice.

 “No.” She said quickly, a little too quickly. Billy never looked away, the smirk on his face making her blush a deeper red. “Uh, so.” how can she change the subject and make him _stop staring at her like that. “_ How did you end up at this job?” she started hesitantly. “You don't have an id or birth certificate right?”

 He shrugged at that, looking straight ahead as they lapped the lake yet again. “This place is absolute _shit_ .” Rebecca had to contain a snicker at his sudden change in tone that essentially ruined the peaceful atmosphere they had, but it was a nice change. “I'm being serious.” He laughed, “I have no idea how they didn’t shut it down by now. I work with complete _scumbags_ . And don't get me goin’ on the place itself. Our _equipment_ doesn't work half the time.” Rebecca couldn't tell if she should be laughing or completely alarmed and concerned for his well being. Though it feels like an odd mixture of both. “Between me and you, I feel like the owner is paying _someone_ off to keep the place going.” He was suddenly quiet. “That's the only reason why it hasn't been shut down yet, I'm _convinced_ .” Then he shrugged again. “Not that it really matters to me. They're willing to hire anyone that shows up. They pay us in cash, not check, no direct deposit. Straight cash.” He pointed a finger at her, as though teaching her something. “And that's the first sign of an incredibly _shady_ place.”

 Rebecca was taking this all in, trying to wrap her head around it as he spoke. It was all _insane_. There's no way a place could be able to handle functioning as it were. Not without drawing attention at least. 

_Well. This is the same reality that allowed Umbrella and other companies to play with human lives under everyone's nose's…_

She shook away the thoughts and went back into the subject. “I'm sorry Billy, that's all really...well terrible.” She sighed wearily. “But i get it, you gotta take what you can get.” 

He nodded, his expression softening a bit. “Thank you for understanding. Really.” They stopped their extended walk, noting the sun that was slowly but surely going down. Rebecca looked down at her watch and felt her heart sink. It was already 7, had they really been talking for _hours_? It felt much shorter than that.

Looking up, she felt her breath catch in her throat as Billy kept his eyes on her. The orange and yellow hues of the setting sky behind him made her heart lighter, his hazel eyes holding a kind of sadness that she recognized from the last time they parted. Suddenly she sees him 14 years ago holding that same exact look, that knowing but disbelieving sadness that she too harbored inside. _Still held inside_.

_It was going to happen again, wasn't it?_

Of course it had to, that was just how life was. How _their_ life was. It could never mingle the same way it did for others. Both times they've met was purely by chance, a very _slim_ chance. But chance no less. Yet, even as they climbed into her car and she head straight for the factory again, why did she feel like everything was falling apart again? This annoying ache in her chest that  traveled all over and kept her from thinking straight, thinking logically. This _agonizing_ sense of dread as Billy just sat next to her and she _knows_ he's watching her, hell, his eyes never left her since they stood at the lake. But she had to focus, she had to keep going. Just like before. No matter how much it hurt.

\--

They stood across the street from the rundown building, watching as the 2nd shift people had began to go back inside from their breaks and continue with the work day.  
  
"Well, Rebecca." Billy started, his tone indicating that it was time to part yet again. Rebecca kept her eyes on the factory, unable to look him in the eye as he spoke. "It was a pleasant surprise to see you but I..." She heard him pause momentarily and shuffle his feet, changing his stance. "I gotta get home. And I'm sure you gotta get ready for your flight tomorrow."  
  
No one spoke again, the quiet making Rebecca dread the moment even more. She didn't know why she didn't want to leave just yet, but she had to and so did he. She knew this, so then why the hesitation? Why did she feel so ill at the thought? Billy began to turn, his mouth moving to bid farewell, and Rebecca's heart felt like it would burst from her chest.  
  
"Wait!" She shouted without thinking, making Billy turn back to her, watching her with his sharp dark eyes. Regret began to form and she struggled to find something to say. "Um, why don't we..." Pulling her purse from behind her, she dug into it and quickly pulled out a pen and a small notepad. As she scribbled on it she began to wonder if she really lost it now. Ripping out the piece of paper and handing it to him, she gave a shy smile. "If you need anything at all, why don't you give me a call? My number is here and so is my email if you can't reach it."  
  
_You're an idiot, Chambers. He's going to get the wrong idea._  
  
A shocked expression crossed his face momentarily and he gave a small chuckle, the color in Rebecca's face drained and she suddenly felt so foolish.  
  
_Of course he doesn't care to talk to you again, you're a better part of the past that's best forgotten, and so is he._  
  
She began to put the paper back in her bag when Billy snatched it from her grasp, staring at it. He shot a look at her followed by that smile and she felt that feeling again, like butterflies decided to nest in her stomach.  
  
"Yea, we'll be in touch, _dollface_ ." He was trying to be funny, she knew that of course, but it didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the old nickname he used when they first met. Hoping her face didn't give herself away, she gave a curt nod and extended her hand. Billy extended his own, grasping hers and giving a firm shake.  
  
"It was great seeing you again, Billy." She smiled her real, genuine smile, the first one during this whole encounter.  
  
"You too, Rebecca." His hand held onto hers a little longer than necessary, but she was certainly not complaining. Finally he let go, and Rebecca turned to go to her car. As she unlocked it and opened her door, Billy called out to her again. "Keep your phone on loud, kid. You'll be hearing from me before you know it."  
  
She looked back at him and a small laugh escaped her lips. "I'm not a kid anymore, Billy." Then she climbed into her car and pulled off, watching Billy through her rear-view mirror as she got further and further from him; she was so overjoyed seeing him, she tried desperately to ignore the sinking feeling as she left him again.  
  
As she drove she subconsciously pulled at the dog tags that she tried to hide well during the encounter and she squeezed them.  
  
_Today was the last day; after today no more clinging onto these like your life depended on it_ .  
  
Her eyes glanced at the mirror, watching the factory go further and further in the distance.  
  
" _We'll be in touch_ ." She repeated, forcing the bad feelings away and instead filling her with a sense of calm, like as though a soothing breeze brushed passed her; making her feel new, refreshed. Like she can take on the world.  
  
In her heart and in her soul, she knew that this wasn't the end, not this time. Their time was briefer than the last, but now, it was the start of a new beginning. For once in a long time, she looked forward to the days ahead.


	5. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is an ocean of silence between us… and I am drowning in it.”   
> ― Ranata Suzuki

**July 25th, 2012**

\--

_‘I guess it's time to say goodbye'_

_'We'll be in touch, dollface.'_

He did is best to stay to his word. He had nothing, no money, no property, no cards, the name he even held wasn't even his own. The only thing he did have and the only thing anyone could go off of was his word. So when it took him a few days to finally dial the number he had on a small piece of scrap paper, it caused him nothing but complete stress. He didn't have a phone, not like one everyone else had. He never needed it because he would just show up to work no matter what. He didn't have anyone to talk to or needed to talk to anyone. Luckily for him however, he worked with a lot of criminals who were likely also trying to dodge the law. Through them he learned the means of getting access to a phone without it getting traced or requiring him to fork over a lot of money while also providing any kind of paperwork. It was a lot more simple than he thought, in this day and age; prepaid phones were a godsend.

He punched in the numbers and felt his heart pound hard against his chest as he heard the distant ringing. A sense of anxiety ran through him and he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to focus on anything and everything to keep himself distracted. Just as he was about to give up on the third ring, there was a telltale click and a very tired feminine voice.

"Mmm hello?" A small voice yawned into the phone and it was probably the most beautiful sound he had heard in a long while.

"Morning, princess." He couldn't hide his grin as he heard the small gasp on the other side and what sounded like small struggling, possibly her jumping out of bed and checking her clock and then her phone.

"Billy..!" She had tried to sound more awake, but he could still hear the sleepiness in her voice. It was incredibly early though, 5am to be exact. "You called! I mean, I knew you would eventually but then I didn't hear from you and..." she trailed off, coughing a few times before continuing. "I'm happy to hear from you." She yawned again, leaving Billy to feel a small amount of guilt. He didn't want to wake her, but this was possibly his only real opportunity to speak with her before he left for work, and he wanted to take every chance he could.

"Yea I know it took a bit, unfortunately everything is usually a process for me." He chuckled dryly. "But hey, I called, right?"

"Yea."

"And aren't you just _thrilled_ that the first call you get today is from yours truly?" She fell silent and Billy pressed the phone closer to his ear. Did the call drop? Or did he already manage to annoy her in the span of 2 minutes.

"So early in the morning and you already have jokes." She said finally, all traces of sleep gone leaving her normal, take-no-shit voice. He shook his head and smiled at that.

"Always. Now as much as I'd _love_ to chat, I have to get ready for work. I just wanted to let you know I didn't forget about you, and you'll be hearing from again very soon." There was some more rustling sounds in the background before she chirped back.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to block the number." She laughed lightly and his chest absolutely swelled at the sound. Okay, he lied. _This_ was the most beautiful sound he's heard in a long while. "Okay Billy, call me whenever. I usually always have my phone on me."

The phone clicked and he threw it on his mattress. Yes, this was a good start. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was always a man of his word.

\--

Then he still kept to his word, calling her later in the afternoon during his lunch break. He narrowly avoided Stan and his series of questions about the encounter yesterday. So he sat in his car with the A/C on blast as he spoke to her. The conversation was nothing of real importance, but he was just so happy and borderline excited to speak to her as often as possible. It didn't matter how much it cost, this was the closest to normal he's felt since before the incident in Africa. He didn't realize it before, but after seeing Rebecca again, he noticed just how alone he had been for years. Besides people at work or his landlord, he didn't have much human interaction. Too terrified of getting caught, he ended up secluding himself like a hermit and the only other people he could speak to were _other_ criminals. That didn't exactly sound ideal to him. As they spoke, Rebecca sounded like she was munching on something and a distant clacking of a keyboard reached him. The mindless chatter didn't last long, once he saw what time it was, he reluctantly bid his goodbye and went back into the factory.

Later that night, he called her again just before going to bed. He wasn't too sure why he was so eager to speak to her; she did have a life of her own after all. But instead of dwelling on the whys, he just went with it. If there was anything this whole experience has taught him, it was that there was no point in analyzing every situation that happens or every feeling you have. Just roll with the punches and keep going forward, because all of this could be taken away in a blink of an eye. Besides, this situation wasn't remotely worth worrying over; they're just phone calls. _Very_ important phone calls if he's concerned.

The conversation was short yet again, just talking about the day and so forth. She has an important meeting in the morning and she doesn't have too much time to unwind and chat. Which was fine by him, ending the night talking to her was enough for him. Once they've said their goodnights and hung up, Billy still felt the smile on his face as he tried to fall asleep.

He could get used to this.

It went on like this for the next few days, they figured out a type of schedule and were usually always on time with it. Once before work, once during lunch, and then right before bed. The days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Summer became fall, and fall was beginning to creep into winter. Very soon he started to notice some of Rebecca's speech patterns, certain things she would say frequently in response. He noticed the differences in her tone and he would feel that all too familiar tug in his chest. The way she sounded when she was just waking up, when she was deep in thought or even when she was getting nervous. He would definitely get a small thrill out of it when he knew he irritated her a little. It wasn't often, but when he heard it he always still remembered the 18 year old that tried to "apprehend" him all those years ago. Their conversations drew out longer and longer with each passing day. It was part of their daily routine now. So embedded into their routine that when Rebecca started to not answer her calls or send it straight to voicemail, he became alarmed. He would leave her voice mails and hoped that she would answer again later.

\--

**December 23rd, 2012**

\--

It was now December, and the usually frequent phone calls have now decreased to a phone call every two weeks. Every time they spoke, Rebecca sounded so exasperated and tired, like she hadn't been getting any sleep and she was running on fumes. She would apologize and say that work had gotten bad as of late. He couldn't wrap his head around it, she's a college professor, shouldn't she be starting to relax with winter upon them and students going on break? He had to admit, it was pretty disheartening. Finally he found something to look forward to and now it suddenly seems to be fading more and more. A deep sadness began to creep up, the same kind of loneliness he started to combat when he was first on the run.

He checked his calendar and realized the date. A bitter smile gracing his face. He looked at the phone and sighed miserably. Rebecca was probably busy, but it wouldn't hurt to give her a ring anyways. For his peace of mind at the least. When he called and she didn't answer, he did his best to keep his voice still as he left her yet another message.

"Hey Rebecca." He did his best to keep from using any of the nicknames he usually called her. "Just calling to wish you a merry Christmas. I know its tomorrow but just in case I don't talk to you, I hope it's a good one. We'll catch up soon." He hung up and threw himself onto his bed, deciding now is a good time to go to bed. It was only 8, but with no real reason to stay awake, it was his only option.

He just hoped he'd get to talk to her again soon.

\--

**June 26th, 2013**

\--

It's been a month since he last spoke to Rebecca, and he was beginning to get accustomed to the radio silence between them. Almost as though they had never seen each other and the whole affair was just a wild, far away dream yet again. It pained him, more than he ever thought it would and more than he would ever willingly admit. Instead he just continued doing what he had been doing for over a decade, pick up extra shifts and try to save as much money as he could and to keep his mind off the young, bright eyed brunette he sorely missed.

 _‘I'm sorry Billy, I'm completely swamped with work. It's a madhouse here.’_ Her voice was tired, a sense of exasperation laced in her words.

 _‘Hey, it's alright. I get it, you're a career woman. You take care of yourself, don't worry about me.’_ He did his best to be understanding, but it still caused a knot his gut when she told him it would be quite awhile before they would speak again.

Shaking the intruding thoughts away, Billy laced up his boots and stored his regular shoes into the messy little locker he had. Closing it, he stood up from the worn out bench and straightened his back. Just before he could turn to leave the locker room, a few guys came running in with panicked expressions on their faces.

“Everyone quick, look at the news! Shits really hit the fan now!” One of them shouted while waving his arm toward the hall. In an instant, nearly everyone had left the locker room and bounded toward the break room across the hall where the small TV in the corner of the room had the news displayed. One of the older guys grabbed the remote and increased the volume so the newscaster voice could be heard over the quickly growing crowd. The woman on screen appeared frantic, barely holding her calm as she announced the incoming information. The screen quickly transitioned to a shot of what looked like a helicopter hovering over a dark town, fires and smoke surrounding a large crowd of people.

_“In another tragic turn of events, among those dead in this sudden outbreak is the U.S president himself. No word yet as to who or what is responsible, but we are being told that the situation is currently being investigated by Homeland Security as we speak. The death count has reached to at least 70,000 casualties with the numbers expected to climb.”_

Billy held his breath as he listened and watched the TV, a sense of familiar dread washing over him as he saw the shambling figures emerge from the flames as the camera zoomed in.

 _“Many are calling this the next Raccoon City incident after the first outbreak that happened 14 years ago when the entire city was demolished after being completely overrun._ ” He tuned out everything after that, all the noise around him becoming static as his mind began to race. How far could this go? Would it spread even further or could they contain it? The camera seemed fixed on the chaos that ensued and his eyes were completely glued to it. There was nothing he could do now but wait and watch.

_The world as he knew it was rapidly about to change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life kinda happened. Also my beta didn't look over this so apologies if its kinda bleh. The chapter has been done for over a month just didnt have time to upload. 
> 
> Thanks for the support all the same.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone.”   
> ― John Steinbeck

**July 10th, 2013**   
\--   
"A funeral, huh?" The deep voice crackles through the speaker. "That's gotta be rough, I'm sorry."   
  
Rebecca sighed, watching her reflection carefully in the mirror. She hadn't slept well in a whole year. If it wasn't one thing it was usually another. Though she tries to hide it well, the bags under her eyes typically always gave her away. Grimacing, she decides to move on and began brushing her disheveled hair.    
  
"It's..." she tries to gather her words as she got ready. "It really is. It's still hard to believe he's gone, honestly."    
  
Billy, who was on speaker, fell silent. She frowned, this is probably the first time in awhile that she had really spoken to him and it was about all of this depressing stuff. But she couldn't help it, she really needed to talk to someone now more than ever. An all too familiar pain formed in her chest and she had to fight the tears beginning to sting at her eyes.   
  
\--

**_July 2nd, 2013_ **

  
_ The phone began to ring and everyone's heads shot up; they've all become accustomed to the frequent ringing and the heavy sense of dread that typically followed. The lead advisor sprinted to wear the phone was hooked and answered with hesitation. The whole room went silent as everyone held their breath. The past year was nothing short of stressful each and everyday, every phone call bringing in more and more bad news, extending their misery further. After a few moments of deafening silence, the advisor hung up the phone and looked to the rest of the room.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Its over, everyone. The crisis is over. They were able to contain the C-virus in all affected areas!" He smiled and the whole room boomed with excitement and an unbelievable amount of relief spread through the room. Rebecca clapped her hands together and smiled, nothing but a sense of peace finally washing over her. Before she could get too carried away however, the lead advisor came toward her with a somber expression, a look that made everything suddenly stop for her. He took her into a separate office and asked her to take a seat. Upon disclosing the other bit of news that he left out, Rebecca fell from the chair, her hand over her mouth as a pained sob escaped her throat. The lead went to her side and rubbed her back as her whole body shook in despair. She didn't care if anyone saw nor heard her, and the sounds of celebration just outside the door muffling said cries only further amplified her pain.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Piers Nivans was dead.   


\--   


"So how well did you know this guy?" Billy's voice brought her attention back to the present.    
  
"I've known him for a couple years now. Since 2010. We stayed in touch in the meantime and I would occasionally work with him." Even just talking about him was painful. She wasn't sure how the rest of the day would go. "It'll be weird now, knowing I'll never see him again..."   
  
"I understand." He responded after a pregnant pause. "But you can get through this. I promise. You're a strong woman, Rebecca."   
  
Smiling softly to herself, she nodded and placed a black headband on to help keep her unruly hair down. "Thanks Billy." Her hand went to hang up the phone.    
  
"Stay strong." Was the last thing he said before she hung up.    


\--   


Bits of wood chipped off the bark, falling aimlessly onto her dress as she leaned against an old oak tree. A defeated breath escaped her lips, her eyes gazing at the cemetery in front of her. She avoided looking at the patch of dirt where they had just buried Piers, and settled for staring at the other tombstones surrounding the area. Hushed chatter  and distant wailing could be heard from the crowd of people that was slowly dispersing. The funeral was a short, yet incredibly difficult task for all involved, and she was grateful to finally be done with it. A few stray tears still fell and she wiped them away as soon as they had formed.    
  
"You gonna just stand here watching graves all day, stranger?" The soft voice behind her made her jump and she spun around, meeting face to face with her old comrade, Jill. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She gave a gentle smile and shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay." It had been awhile since she's seen Jill out and in different clothes outside of the scrub pants and t-shirts she's been sporting since her hospitalization. A simple black blouse and black trousers with flats was her choice of clothing today.  A little not too far, maybe just a few feet stood her aid, watching from a safe enough distance to give Jill her privacy but also to run over in case of an emergency.    
  
Rebecca allowed herself to relax a bit once the initial shock dissipated. "Oh, yea. I'm...I'm okay." It was a lie of course, but Jill knew that. Everyone today was saying they were okay whenever asked that question. They were all as okay as they could be at a funeral, after all. "How's chris?" She knew that Jill stood with him for most of the service and burial, holding his arm and rubbing his back whenever he seemed like he would lose his cool. It only seemed right that she acted as his rock during a rough time such as this.    
  
The smile disappeared and she sighed, looking down. "Not good." Jill responded. "He's taking it hard, which is normal but..." Rebecca almost regretted asking. "I'm afraid of how he'll handle it later. I don't want him disappearing, not again."    
  
There was an uncomfortable silence after that, she voiced the same fear they both held. Chris, during his mission in Edonia, had disappeared at one point. Everyone was beginning to fear the worst, and many had given up on him, even Rebecca was beginning to doubt him. Piers didn't, however. He was determined to find Chris and bring him back, no matter the cost; they were lucky that he was successful. If it weren't for him, things may have played out in the worst case scenario. Back home, everyone was in a frenzie; too much was going on in too little time. The president dies, there's multiple outbreaks in different parts of the world, important people are going missing at the worst of times, it was all a complete  _ madhouse _ .   
  
Once the silence became too deafening, Rebecca spoke up. "I'll keep an eye on him, I'm sure Claire will as well." She tried to reassure the older woman. Jill's gentle smile returned, but Rebecca can see the anxiety in her eyes. Resting a hand on her shoulder, she gave a light squeeze. "I promise. We're not gonna lose anyone again, not if I can help it." She meant it, she would do whatever she could to help everyone that's left, they've lost far too many people as it were; she'll be damned if it continues.    
  
Before Jill could speak, a loud awful wail erupted through the air. Both woman's eyes darted to the source, their fight or flight instincts on high alert. Upon realizing who it was, their steely glares softened to sympathetic frowns. Piers' mother had finally lost it and was on the ground near the newly made grave, screaming as her body shuddered in pain. Many other family members came rushing to her side to console her, but they might as have been invisible to the devastated mother. It was almost too much for the two woman to watch. Rebecca averted her eyes and settled for watching her feet, her eyes beginning to sting again when the reality settled in once more. The pained cries continued on like that, and everyone in the vicinity couldn't help but pity her; no parent should ever feel the anguish of outliving their child.    
  
Soon the hysterical cries faded as she was assisted to her car and Jill let out a somber sigh. "These things never get any easier, huh?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement and Rebecca couldn't help but feel even worse. Biting her lower lip, she crouched down and hugged her knees, still avoiding sitting on the still wet grass from the rainstorm the night before; her fingers began mindlessly pulling at the material of her tights Jill joined her, though with a pained expression from the small movement. Her aid began to move closer but Jill halted them with a raise of her palm, reassuring that she was fine and didn't need help.    
  
Rebecca passed a brief glance at her before going back to staring into nothing. "How many more?" She mumbled softly, mostly to herself.    
  
"Huh?" Jill narrowed her eyes, not understanding. "What do you mean?"   
  
"How many more do we have to lose?" She choked, all the pain she held was beginning to surface as she spoke. "How many more comrades,  _ friends _ , have to die until this shit stops?" Tears fell once more but she didn't bother to wipe them away, she allowed them to do their bidding and stream down her cheeks.    
  
It was a loaded question, one that she knew Jill couldn't answer. It was something they all wondered everyday,  _ "How many more?" "How much longer?". _ Everyday the answer seemed to be further and further away, the light at the end of the tunnel continuing to grow dimmer for every outbreak that occurred. It was enough to drive anyone mad, and it's been doing just that. They were all broken, all mentally and some physically. Jill couldn't work anymore, not any time soon that is; her time being Wesker's guinea pig and weapon had her semi-permanently hospitalized. Chris and Leon were battling their inner demons and the guilt they always carried from mission to mission, alcohol was their crutch. Sherry was robbed of a proper childhood and adolescence, normalcy being a foreign concept to her even now. Claire, Barry and herself...they've all seen too much.  _ Endured _ too much. It's a miracle none of them have tried...   
  
She shook her head, wishing away the intrusive thoughts that started creeping in again. Feeling a hand squeeze her arm, her head shot up and met with pale, tired blue irises. "You're thinking too much." she whispered. "Just focus on  _ today _ . Worry about  _ today _ ”.    
  
Nodding, Rebecca attempted a smile; it was her mantra, the one phrase that got her through life. "Focus on today."   
  
\--

**_August 12th, 2010_ **

_ “Alright, you guys take it easy here. Catch your breaths, I'll quickly survey the area, see if I can't find anything useful.” Chris had watch them with stern eyes, meaning he wasn't saying it was optional. _

_ Rebecca nodded and took a knee, her head falling forward as she tried to get it together. The gun in her hands shook almost violent as she struggled to calm her nerves. ‘C’mon Chambers, you're better than this!’ she scolded herself, yet her whole body still seemed determined to work against her. The blood smeared all over her hands and pants did nothing to help, and only seemed to make it even worse. _

_ “When was the last time you've been on the field?” She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen uncomfortably. Slowly raising her head, she saw it was the new recruit, Piers Nivans. _

_ “Maybe over a year ago. But…” her eyes went back at the blood on her and she tried wiping it off on her pants with no real luck. “I...was just there. I didn't exactly know anyone. Now…” her eyes began to sting. She merely wanted to investigate the situation, she didn't think this could actually happen, not now of all times. “These were my students. Even though I was merely a stand in, I still felt a real connection with them. Now they're…” It was too hard to say, and she felt her heart slamming against her chest. The same students she spoke to just this morning were... _

_ A small piece of dirty cloth was pressed into her free hand. Piers had kneeled down in front of her and passed it to her, a gentle smile on his face. “I know, I get it. I'm sorry this must be hard for you, Professor Chambers. But you know that they're not your students anymore, and that's why we have to get to the bottom of this, so no more lives will be lost.” _

_ Rebecca gave a half-hearted chuckle. “This isn't my first rodeo, kid. I've had my fair share of outbreaks by now.” Her lips tightened into a thin line. “I've heard all the reassurances before, even given ‘em myself.” _

_ Stunned and probably embarrassed, he looked away and remained silent. Sighing, Rebecca grabbed the cloth and wiped her hands as best as she could with it. Pressing her hand against the top of his, she gave it a reassuring pat. “I appreciate it though, Piers. Chris was good to trust you like he has been, and I'm glad to finally meet you.” _

_ He nodded firmly, his smile back with a glint of determination in his eye. “The feeling is mutual, Rebecca.” _

\--

Soon they stood up and left their little hiding spot underneath the tree, deciding it was about time they left along with everyone else. But as they were walking away, they noticed a lone figure still standing by the tombstone. A closer look and they saw it was Chris, his hand resting on top of the stone and a wetness glistening on his face. Frowning, Rebecca started to walk to him until she felt her arm being gently tugged. Looking behind her, Jill held onto her as her eyes stayed with Chris. "Go home, you need to rest."   
  
"But Chris is-"    
  
"I can handle him." She interrupted. "I'll talk to him. I've handled him in these situations many times." She forced a smile but Rebecca knew better, this was going to be a battle of its own, but no one is quite qualified for it like Jill is. She just hoped she had the energy for it. After a moment of hesitation, Rebecca caved and gave Jill a tight hug.    
  
"Thank you. Good luck.." Rebecca whispered before beginning to walk away from the scene that might unfold. She sorta felt bad for Jill's aid, who she walked passed and exchanged a sad smile with. It might be awhile. 

As she made her way out of the cemetery, her shoulder brushed against someone else rather harshly, causing her to spin around and exchange a quick apology. When her mouth opened to apologize, she felt herself freeze when she saw yet another familiar face. “Oh, Sophie. You made it.”

The long haired brunette smiled sadly. She wore dark sunglasses, most likely to hide her puffy eyes if she had been crying. The black dress she wore bringing out her curves, which was little out of place for a funeral; but Sophie didn't always exactly dress properly for situations. “Yea. I just felt it was right for me to be here, despite everything…”

Sophie Home was Piers’ ex-girlfriend. They began dating shortly after the Philosophy University incident, but things seemed to have ended on bad terms; if him going out with Chris for drinks and crying about her was any indication. Even so, right now Sophie was here, and Rebecca couldn't help but wonder if she may be feeling some regret.

“Piers was a good guy, one of the best. I..I can't believe I'll never see him again.” Her voice cracked horribly as she spoke, as though she had been screaming and crying for a few days straight. Rebecca couldn't see her eyes, but the way her lips trembled and how she struggled to speak was enough to tell. “Ya know, it's crazy to think how I spoke to him not even that long ago. It wasn't a pleasant conversation by any means but…”

Rebecca pulled her into a deep embrace, beginning to rub her back soothingly, letting her know it was okay to let it all out. There was that all too familiar ache in her chest as well, but she did her best to ignore it for now.

“If I could go back to that time...any of them...and take back what I had said to him…” her arms snaked around Rebecca and she pressed her face into the crook of her shoulder as sobs began to course through her. “I didn't think I'd ever lose him, not like this…” 

“None of us did…” she whispered and began petting her hair to try and calm her. “None of us thought this would happen…”

\--

Grabbing her purse, she dug into it in search of her keys and began the routine of actually  _ finding _ her car. Why does she always forget where she parked? Finally she heard the beep of her car locking and she bound for It, ready to get home and put an end to this miserable day. The talk she had with Sophie wasn't long, but it was certainly draining. The poor girl, she could only imagine what shes going through right now. She clearly still loved Piers, but it was too late to do anything about it now.  _ ‘What an awful life.’  _

Soon enough she was on the road and left with only her thoughts, which there was way too much of as it was. The mind was a fickle force. It's expansiveness still unknown to most of the world, and the worst to get lost in. Hers in particular jumped from one thing to the next at a rapid pace, even more so today. From Piers, to the next mission, to more research she needs to do, rinse and repeat. It was making her nervous and she couldn't stop it, Pier's smiling face continued to pop up and she felt sick to her stomach. This is exactly why she can't be alone for too long; her mind is pitted against her and determined to make an already hard situation even harder. Hands squeezing at the wheel, her breathing became more labored and more tears appeared. The pain she felt when she first heard the bad news returned with a vengeance and she didn't know how she could handle it anymore. Before she knew it, she was desperately searching for her phone with a free hand whilst never taking her eyes off the road. Making it go to speaker, she waited out the excruciatingly long rings, praying that there would be an answer.    
  
"Hey, about time I hear from ya. I thought you'd-"   
  
Her heart skipped a beat and her hands shook uncontrollably. Before he could finish his sentence, Rebecca just let out a long cry, one she had been holding in the whole day. It stayed like that for a few minutes, her letting out her pain while Billy silently let her. After her sobs seemed to cease, Billy finally chimed in. "Rough day, Becca?"   
  
"That doesn't even  _ begin _ to cover it." she let out a pained laugh. "Funerals aren't easy I know, but today was probably the worst one yet." She wiped away the tears and tried to regain her composure at the wheel. "He was a well-liked person so there was a lot of people there. It really cemented the fact that...that he..." she couldn't bring herself to say it still, it was too much to accept.    
  
"I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could say to help you but-" Billy trailed off and Rebecca knew it must have been uncomfortable for him. He continued to try and assure her somehow, make her feelings valid and that things would be okay, but at some point his words began to fall into the background where she couldn't seem to understand what he was saying. A deep sense of /something/ was thrumming inside her and she couldnt stop herself.    
  
"When can I see you?" She said abruptly, cutting him off. She didn't know what came over her, but her mouth seemed to be in far more control than her brain at the moment.    
  
"wait, what?" He stumbled over himself it seemed. "S-see me? Like in person?"    
  
"Yea."   
  
"Uh. I mean..." he was silent and she hoped she didn't scare him off somehow. "I  _ do _ have quite a few vacation days built up and it would be better to use them before I lose them..." he said slowly. "They just need maybe a weeks notice."   
  
She took a sharp breath and gnawed at the inside of her cheek. What was she thinking? "Would you be able to fly here?"   
  
"No, I think I'll drive. Just safer that way ya know?"    
  
This was happening, this was actually happening. She was going to see Billy again...   
  
"Alright. How's the 17th sound?" Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and it took everything to remain calm as she spoke.    
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
"Awesome, I'll send you my info when it gets closer then." A wide smile graced her features, it was probably the first good feeling shes had in over a year. And after everything she went through, she figured she could use a bit of a break.   
  
_ She was going to see Billy again _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was rough to write bc of lack of inspo and direction. I initially had a much better plan for this whole thing but since i actually dont know how funerals work i had to change it up and...yea here we are. Updates will still be fairly slow since life is still currently kicking my ass. Depending how this coming weekend goes will determine how much faster i can update. Thanks to those who still read and gave this kudos, i appreciate it a lot.
> 
> I promise later chapters will be a lot longer and better, i have future chapters mapped out and partially written which im super excited to get into.


End file.
